Pking
Introduction PKing is short for Player Killing. PKing is the act of killing other players for fun or to get their items. There were many places you can PK at.(be warned do not take any p rings or lucky godsowds into pk, they will dissappear and you will never get it back PKing Areas PKing areas are places in Godzhell Reborn that allow you to PK players. The Wilderness The Wilderness is one of the most common places to PK people at. The most common checkpoints for people to PK at in the Wilderness are places you can teleport to using the spells in the Ancient Magicks spellbook. Many players team at "G", which is in 50+ wilderness, so you will most likely die when going there. Bring no items when going, and ask the players there if you can be on a team with them. If they accept, you still should make sure you can trust them so you don't risk losing any valuable items. Pk Land Pk land was the first place that you can pk at on reborn it was later removed due to the wild being readded, it was not very safe to pk here. and if someone to pk here they would lost items here. PK world pk world is not know by some people because its just the 2nd "world" aka hightlevel 4.it was not very safe to pk here. and if someone to pk here they would lost items here. Equipment and Inventory This is a section about what to wear and what to bring when PKing. Low Levels Head: Helm of Neitizot Necklace: Amulet of Glory Cape: Obsidian Cape Body: Fighter Torso Gloves: Barrows Gloves Legs: Rune Platelegs Ring: Berserker Ring Boots: Dragon Boots Shield: Rune Defender Weapon: Dragon Scimitar Medium Levels Head: Dragon Full Helm Necklace: Amulet of Fury Cape: Skillcape Body: Bandos Chestplate Gloves: Barrows Gloves Legs: Bandos Tassets Ring: perfect ring or berserca ring Boots: Dragon Boots Shield: Rune Defender Weapon: Zamorak or Saradomin Godsword or ags High Levels Head: Dragon Full Helm Necklace: Amulet of Fury Cape: Fire Cape Body: Bandos Platebody Gloves: Pirate hook Legs: Armadyl legs Ring: Boots: Dragon Boots Shield: Any spirit Shield Weapon: Any Godsword, Dragon claws, or Vestas long sword. Inventory This is what to bring in your inventory. Food, as many as you could. All of the runes (type ::runes) Stacking Items/Food You can get hundreds of one item or piece of food by filling your inventory with the desired item and logging out. Log back in and it will all become one stack. You can do this many times and have a large amount of food in your inventory, leaving more free space for other things. (like Manta rays,potions and even multiple DILDOS) If you value your ring and do not want to lose it Keep the ring in your inventory so you will keep it on death. Equip it when someone comes and kill them. Unequip it and repeat. Wear and bring everything you did in the method above. Tactics This section will tell you how to PK people. It helps A LOT to have an AGS. Rare Item Trick This trick is used to lure people into PKing spots, mainly spots they don't know are PKing spots. Tell them that you will give them a rare item if you follow them (AGS is most convincing if they don't have one), then when you pass into a PK spot, kill them. This doesn't work too much, but it can. Teleother Trick For this, you must be on the Normal Magicks spellbook. Whenever someone goes into a PKing area, use a teleother spell (usually Camelot) on them so they can't see. They will be unable to decline unless they walk away. PK them while they are "blind" and take their items. Free Item Trick This is to be used right outside a PKing area. Say something like, "FREE AGS!" then trade with someone and run into the PKing zone. They will see the message and want to get whatever item you advertised. When they click the trade offer on the chat box, the game will force them to run to you in order to start a trade. Decline the trade and kill them, or just kill them before they can reach you. This usually works, and it is pretty funny when it works. You can also get good items if they have any on them. Freeze Trick This is a simple trick. Whenever someone enters a PKing area, use Ice Barrage to freeze them in the PKing area for 30 seconds. Now you can safely walk up to them and PK them, though they might teleport away. Death This section explains dying in Godzhell Reborn and in PKing. What you lose and what you keep You will lose any items you are wearing when you die. This was made to stop people from PKing with 1 item and keeping it on death. The Bronze Scimitar The reason you cannot get a Bronze Scimitar anymore is because it was glitched and would instantly kill anything in one hit, much like the Armadyl Godsword. Anyone who was holding it would be banned, however, now no one is banned due to there never being moderators online. Unfortunaltely, no more Bronze Scimitars exist. It is a wonder that the Armadyl Godsword isn't banned, though it has been banned off and on over the past. Trivia *You can often lag out when you finish killing someone. *The Protect Item prayer allows you to keep one item. *When you attack someone, you will get a skull above your head; which means that you will lose everything upon death. If you have Protect Item prayer on, you will keep one item.. Etited by KiP